


моя золотая птица

by maggot_rabbit



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: 20 minutes, Gay Rights, Goldfinch, M/M, Please be nice, Short One Shot, boreo, but seriously its so, heavily implied homosexuality, i want to live in a cabin and have a gay man deny feelings for me, i wrote this in like, man pretended to have a wife to impress you, soft, theo please understand boris is madly in love with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggot_rabbit/pseuds/maggot_rabbit
Summary: Boris and Theo end up in a cabin in the woods, the amount of calm and soft gay pining i have managed to feel while writing this is really unreal i hope it translate well to whoever reads thisItd mean a lot if you didi might add on more if i choose to in the further, but it is able to stand alone dont worry
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, theodore decker - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	моя золотая птица

A soft record that had been abandoned in the cabin years ago, was playing in the background. Boris had insisted that it was. Silence had filled the air, making him uneasy. And Theo was all too silent, resisting conversation. He was scared, and therefore, less likely to make easy conversation, even when Boris prompted him to do so.   
The cabin was old fashioned, logs with a matching internal wooden theme. Animal themes blankets and pillows covered the beds and couch. As if the designers had insisted that the inside must match the scenery outside. The two men had furrowed their brows and criticized it for a solid ten minutes when they first arrived.   
Theo sat on the brown couch, on top of the blanket with a silhouette of a dancing bear and some pinecones. Boris stood above him, casting a shadow from the flickering fireplace on the opposing wall, and took Theo by the hand, just as the song switched. Smiling at his sulking friend with the same lopsided smile he’d had since their childhood. Something so familiar and calming to Theo.   
“Boris what are you doing?” Theo asked as he pulled his hand away. Reluctant to let Boris cheer him up, which he was typically able to do so effortlessly. But the curly haired man took his hand again, pulling Theo up off the couch.   
“Potter, you are so moody! Like an angry bear in winter. But it is summer! Get up, there is nothing to worry about,” he laughed. Careless, bright and energetic even then. Even in the middle of the woods in Europe, on the run from some German gang they had managed to piss off. “We are dancing. I like this song, and you never danced with me when we were kids. Now is the time, potter!”  
Theo unwillingly got up, letting Boris grab hold of his hand, and place the other on his shoulder. There was heat in Theos face, but he was used to it. Scowling at the window past Boris, he allowed himself to be pulled around the room.   
“Try to smile, Potter. It's only been a few days, we have plenty more to go. Will pass by quicker if you allow yourself to have good time,” he sighed, the smile on his lips more faint. There was worry in his eyes, as they flicked from Theos eyes, to his lips, to the ground, and back again.   
“It's hard to smile when there is a threat to kill us,” he sighed.   
“When hasn't there been? First, people we pissed off, mall cops, then real cops. My father, perhaps even your father. The list only continues from there, Potter. For right now we are safe, okay? Just us. And if anyone finds us, I wouldn't let them harm you. Believe me, okay?”   
There was a lull, Theo thinking over Boris’ words. Then their eyes met and the taller man allowed himself to smile. Which only increased the intensity at which Boris was smiling.   
“Alright, I suppose you make a strong point.”   
Boris spun Theo around for another song. The action seemed strange to Theo, yet not at all. By normal standards it was an absurd and totally queer thing to do. Dance with your friend who is also male. But considering their long and complicated friendship, relationship, whatever it was, it was almost completely normal. Boris seemed to think so. 

~~~

The grandfather clock in the corner by the couch chimed, the same record repeating from the beginning. It was already 4am. And the two men were laughing, trying to regain their breath. Sat in the kitchen area, around a table, passing a bottle of vodka back and forth. Moonlight shone in, illuminating their faces and casting shadows onto the table.   
“You know,” Boris started, fighting down remaining giggles. “We could always just stay here.” He glanced up at his partner, fear flickering into his eyes.   
“Yes, well, we sort of have to, Boris. Have you forgotten about that?” He laughed, taking another swig from the bottle.   
“No, Potter, i mean, well, I mean, could always stay here longer than we have to.” He said it as if the suggestion was something awful like stealing a bank. Theo's response of silence only furthered his nervousness.   
“But, why? Boris you have your place back in Stockholm and I have my flat in New York,” he pointed out. Theo brought his glasses down to the edge of his shirt, cleaning them as he often did in order to avoid making eye contact with Boris.   
“Yes but, we have enough money, keep us happy, fed, alive here. Could stay here together for some time. Not longer than we want to, but longer than HAVE to. Just, us together?”   
Theo fell silent once more, not looking back up for an all too long minute.   
“I suppose yes, but why?”   
“Has been too long, since we just took a break. Just spent time, us two, somewhere. Other than a bar. Even then, there are people. But here, is just us and whatever lives in the trees. Do you understand?”   
“Oh, I suppose I do,” theo replied after another pause. He returned his glasses to his face, and met Boris’ eyes. 

“Okay.”


End file.
